Ruff & Tooth: Herb Collectors
by HTTYD Frozen Forever
Summary: Hiccup, Ruff and Tuff manage to escape the Berserker's. With Hiccup too wounded to get back to the Edge, it's up to Ruff to return to the Berserker's Island camp and get the medicine needed. What will happen when it's up to her to fight off an armada with only her, Tuff and Toothless.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup screamed as he was slammed over and over again into the tree by Dagur. He'd been on reconnaissance with the twins when an unexpected trap had caught them off guard and landed them in the deranged lunatic's palm. For the past 2 days he'd been slowly and painfully tortured by Dagur, hoping to break him physically and mentally.

As he fell to the floor, Dagur wasted no time in taking Hiccup's broken right arm and pulling it behind his back.

"You, know, Hiccup, this can all stop, Hiccup," Dagur punched Hiccup in the cheek, "Just tell Berk to surrender and it can all stop."

"No... I... Ah!" Hiccup yelped as he felt his fingers and arm break more under the pressure. "Y... You... Will NEVER Break Me... NEVER!"

This sent Dagur over the edge and he snapped Hiccup's arm back before ripping his shoulder out of his socket and jumping on him over and over, creating an awful choir of agonized screams and cracking of bones. By the time Dagur was finished, Hiccup rasped for air and a drop of blood dripped from his mouth.

"Tie him back up!" Dagur demanded to Savage.

With that, Hiccup was dragged back over to the cages and was shoved back into his one before having his hands bound to the side and a gag shoved in his mouth. As he sat there, unable to bear the pain, he started to sob. He thought of Astrid, his dad. He'd never see them ever again. His hope was crushed, but he knew he could never give Dagur what he wanted. He just couldn't.

"No! Wait!" He heard Ruff scream and saw her hugging the feet of a guard before she was shoved back into her cage and the guard left. Hiccup sighed. At least the twins could still give an effort in trying to get free.

Suddenly, Hiccup's eyes opened to the sound of his cage opening. He looked over to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut and he, despite the situation, couldn't help, but laugh through his gag in joy.

"Hang on, Hic," Ruff ungagged him and started untying his hands, "We're going to get you out of here."

"How did you guys get out?" Hiccup practically whispered.

"Did you see Ruff's little caving act?" Tuff quietly chuckled, "Snuck the key out from his boot."

Hiccup just smiled at them and Ruff quickly lifted him up, trying to be as careful as possible. Meanwhile, Ruff cut Toothless, Barf and Belch free. Soon, they were ready to go. Ruff jumped on the back of Varf and Belch, while Tuff rode Toothless and were soon far off, over the ocean. As they flew, Hiccup groaned as the pain continued pumping through him. The flying didn't help it at all and the only comfort felt was when Ruff pulled out her fur blanket and wrapped him in it, holding him close to keep from causing him any excess pain. Soon, Ruff knew he couldn't fly any further in his condition.

"Tuff!" Ruff shouted at him, "We have to set down. Hic can't take much more."

"There's an island there! We can set down there!" he took lead and she followed. Once, set down, they looked about for somewhere to take shelter. They found a vacant cave. No sooner had they set foot inside, that a biblical downpour fell upon the island.

Once inside, Ruff laid the wool blanket down in a perfect nook of the cave, concealed from the actual entrance and had Ruff lay Hiccup down while she thought about light. She suddenly had a bright (haha, punny) idea and took her dagger out, slicing a braid of her hair off and setting fire to it, the fish oil within igniting the whole think into a bright, warm fire. She then shoved over to Hiccup and started digging in her satchel and pulling out a small piece of metal wrapped in cloth.

"What's that for?" Hiccup asked before she forced it into his mouth, making his teeth clamp on and moved to his shoulder, causing Hiccup to muffledly respond, "UHHH NUH... MTHR UF TH..."

SNAP

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed and bit down har on the metal as his shoulder was snapped back into place.

"Hey, man the Thor up, Hic," Ruff growled before sighing and taking the metal from his mouth, "If you want it to heal, I have to do this.

"I know." Hiccup grunted as she grabbed his arm and splinted it, "Sorry for screaming."

"It's fine." Ruff finished wrapping Hiccup's splint and wrapped his hand too before looking at his face, "I'm limited on supplies. What do you know is broken?

"Definitely my right leg and ankle as well as some ribs." Hiccup tried to sit, but was too weak.

"I don't think I'll have enough." Ruff pulled off his leather armour and used her last two coils of gauze to wrap up Hiccup's ankle and leg as well as his stomach, ribs and forehead, due the amount of times Dagur had bashed his skull with that tree. Once done, she sighed and looked sadly at his pained face.

"Thanks, Ruff," Hiccup weakly smiled and pushed himself up a bit only to be shoved down by Ruff, "What are you doing? I can get back to Berk now."

"No, Hic." Ruff held him down. "You're still too weak, and you need medicine to heal. Medicine I don't have."

"I'm sure I can manage," Hiccup forced himself up, but grunted in pain and fell down again, "I... I guess a bit of rest couldn't hurt."

"You just lay down and rest," Ruff quickly pulled another blanket overtop of him and went to sleep by Tuff.

"He gonna be okay?" Tuff asked her.

"Not sure." She replied, heating a pot with some water and herbal tea leaves "I need to get those herbs for the medicine."

"We can get them tomorrow. Don't worry, Hiccup's tough. He can handle this." Tuff assured her.

"I know." Ruff agreed, "But he doesn't deserve to suffer all that pain."

"Well, let's just hope that he recovers soon," Tuff hugged her before both of them snuggled into their blankets.

* * *

Ruff awoke a few hours later to sobbing. She sat up and looked about. As her eyes focus, she noticed Hiccup's shaking outline laying on the floor. She quickly stood, grabbing her blanket and the pot from the emailing embers of the fire.

"Hiccup?" Ruff knelt by him. "You okay."

"N... No, Ruff," Hiccup shook more as he replied to her, "It hurts so much. I can't sleep. It hurts..."

"Oh, Hiccup," Ruff helped him sit up and hugged him, "I'm so sorry, it hurts. I promise I'm gonna find the medicine soon."

"Thank you... Ruff," Hiccup shivered.

"Here!" Ruff poured some of the tea and let him drink it. "This will help to make you drowsy."

Soon, Hiccup was having trouble keeping his blackened eyes open. As he did, Ruff started to sing to him.

 ** _"Hush, little Hiccup, don't you moan,_**

 ** _Ruffnut is gonna take you home._**

 ** _Once we we are back you will be,_**

 ** _Reunited with your family,_**

 ** _As the moon circles the sky,_**

 ** _Odin I beg to you up high._**

 ** _Help us from the enemy,_**

 ** _And send us back to our family."_**

As Ruff finished, Hiccup finally slipped into unconsciousness, a weak smile plastered on his face. Ruff smiled and laid beside him, pecking his cheek and tucking him in before wrapping her blanket, soon following him into the land of blissful dreams.

* * *

 **End of Chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

WAAAAAAAAAH!" Ruffnut yelped as she lost her balance and gripped on before pulling herself back up. Once back up, she glared at the apple, just out of her reach, "If I go down you go with me!"

Without hesitation, she leapt to the next branch and grabbed the taunting fruit, chuckling in satisfaction. Suddenly, the branch snapped and she screamed as she fell, only to be caught by Tuffnut.

"Ah, seriously?" Tuff grunted. "Ruffnuts grow on trees too? Wait... That means there's a Tuffnut Tree out there!

"Don't be an idiot!" Ruff smacked him, "Only fruits and Snotlout grow in trees."

"What's in your hands?" Tuff questioned.

"Breakfast, dunderhead," She held the apple to his face. "And herbs for Hiccup."

"Are they the ones that will heal him?" Tuff asked another question.

"No, just ones to help him sleep." She stood up, and walked back to the cave, "Which is why I gotta go. There's only one island close enough where the herb we need grows"

"Which island?" Tuff walked alongside her into the cave.

"Cresent Island," She sighed.

"No!" Tuff shouted. "We just escaped that Thor-Forsaken Island. Dagur's still camped there. I'm coming too."

"No, Tuff." Ruff ordered him. "Hiccup can't defend himself. He's too injured to even move. I'm sending Barf and Belch to deliver an SOS to the Edge, but it will be a few days. I need you to hold down the fort here until I can get back. Okay?"

"Fine." Tuff said, picking up his spear and smiling before looking at Toothless, "What about him?"

"I need to fly someone. Now get ready, I'm gonna check on Hiccup."

Ruff slowly dug into her bag, grabbing the fruit she collected and knelt by Hiccup.

"You feeling any better, Hiccup?" She asked as she continued to dig in her back.

"A bit better," he replied, barely over a whisper.

"You need to retain your strength," she helped him to sit up and offered him one of the apples, "Eat. It might make you feel better. Fruit is best for injuries and illness."

"Isn't that soup?" Hiccup questioned. "I'm certain it's soup."

"Yeah," Ruff confirmed, "but Tuff refused to let me brew his chicken down for broth."

Hiccup chuckled, but held his side in pain with his good arm. Ruffnut hugged him gently and helped rub the sore spot, helping him get comfortable before feeding him the apple. Once finished, she took out her kettle and lit a new fire to boil the herbs for the tea.

"If you need the tea," she gave him a pack of matches her mother made, "light one of these and heat the tea up. With luck, I'll be back by tomorrow."

"Thank you, Ruff," Hiccup hugged her with his one good arm, "And please... Please be careful.

"Hiccup," Ruff smiled at him, "You know I can't promise you that."

With that, she jumped on Toothless and took off in the direction of Cresent Island.

* * *

Within the hour she had re-set her feet on Cresent Island. She unrolled the map and looked at her surroundings. By her calculations, she remembered there were three Berserker camps. One on the North beach, one on the South beach and the command centre in the middle of the island. With both of the beach camps being too much to outrun, she surmised the best course of action was to cut through the forest and do her best to avoid the command centre.

"Well, let's go Toothless," she slipped into the brush, followed quickly by the Night Fury.

Inside the canopy, Ruff followed the rough pathway she'd set out for herself, passing the landmarks and trails until she was able to see the Beserker's in the distance.

"There's the camp, Toothless," Ruff glared as she spotted Dagur raging out at some of the guards, one of them she remembered as the guard she snuck the key from. It brought a smile to her face as she watched him get hit over the head with a hammer.

When she'd had her chuckle, Ruff continued on her way, being careful to make as little noise as possible. Once clear of the camp, she, sighed in relief and continued on her way. Toothless did the same, following her and keeping an ear out for the sounds of the Berserker's. By lunch, they'd come about half way to their destination. Toothless nudged Ruff and flapped his wings to tell her they should fly the rest of the way.

"No, Toothless," Ruff warned. "We can't take the chance. Remember, Dagur could have his armada ready to take us out of the air. This is for ours and Hiccup's welfare."

Toothless groaned, but agreed and the two continued into the forest.

* * *

Hiccup woke up a few hours later after having a nap and looked about, only to meet Tuffnut face to face!

"Aaah!" He yelped as he sat up and grunted in pain, "What are you doing?"

"Watching you." Tuff smiled, "Ruff told me to."

"I somehow doubt she meant it like that," Hiccup sighed.

As Hiccup sat up, he noticed that Tuff's face was covered in his riding face paint, with varying shades of green instead of the usual yellow and black. What's more, his clothes were covered in leaves and even a fake pigeon.

"Uh, why are you dressed like that?" Hiccup questioned.

"Tis my sacred duty to defend Berk's heir," Tuff said, "Berk's weak, twiggy, constantly getting into trouble, always getting hurt in some way..."

"Okay, Tuff," Hiccup rolled his eyes, "I think we get..."

"Pathetic, scrawny heir." Tuffnut continued.

"You done?" Hiccup sighed.

"Wait," Tuff thought of a long word to use, "Malnourished. Okay, I'm good.

"Thank you." Hiccup looked about for his sketchbook and grabbed it, trying to take his mind off the pain coursing through his veins. As he grabbed his charcoal pencil, it slipped from his grip and landed with a clatter on the floor. At this, Tuffnut jumped up, screaming.

"Ah! Attack!" Tuff squealed, jumping on Hiccup and causing him to cry in pain, "Save me, Dragon Warrior!"

Hiccup mentally sighed and thought to himself, "This would have been a long day alone, but with Tuff? 'Protecting' me? Oh, Thor Almighty, please help me."

* * *

 **End of Chapter two.**


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid stood in the door of Hiccup's house, watching as the sun slowly sank. Hiccup and the twins had been gone for three days now and she was starting to fear the worst. What if they'd been captured by the trappers. Or worse, had been killed. No! Hiccup wouldn't do that, he'd couldn't. He wouldn't. He was Hiccup Haddock, and he'd never leave her alone. Never.

"Are you okay, Astrid?" Fishlegs asked as he walked up to her.

"Fine, Fishlegs," Astrid yawned. Just worried.

"Me, too," Fishlegs agreed. "Well, we can head out tomorrow and search for them. The auxiliaries and Stoick will be here, so we'll have more people to look about. Don't worry, we will find them."

"I know, Fishlegs," she weakly smiled. "Good night, Fishlegs."

"Night Astrid," Fishlegs waved and returned to his home.

As Astrid watched him return home, she looked out onto the horizon. With its last rays of gold fading into the ocean, she closed the door.

Once the door had completely shut, Astrid looked about, finding the stairs and making her way to Hiccup's bedroom. By the light of a single candle, she sat upon his new bed and grabbed the stuffed dragon toy his mother made him. As she looked at it, a tear rolled down her eye.

"Please be okay, Hiccup," she sobbed as she laid down in his bed and hugged the dragon to her. "Please."

* * *

"Ah!"

Hiccup fell back to the floor in a heap and grunted, holding back tears of pain as he sighed in defeat. He'd been trying to get up for hours now, but each time, his broken leg would give out.

"Okay," Hiccup grunted, "No more failed attempts at standing for today."

Deciding it was pointless to move, Hiccup grabbed his sketchbook and flipped through the pages, moving to his final sketch. He finally reached the partially drawn image of Tuff caught in one of the many traps he'd set up around the cave. He both inwardly chuckled and grimaced at the cave. On one hand, it was definitely enough to keep the trappers at bay and could give them some time, if set properly, but it also trapped them within the cave.

Suddenly, a scream echoed from outside, followed shortly by a splash. Hiccup looked to the cave opening, concerned. Had Dagur and the hunters found them? Had they already taken Tuff out? Without Tuff, he knew he would be doomed.

"Tuff?" He called.

A few seconds passed before Tuff walked in, completely drenched and holding a sizeable fish in his hand. Hiccup couldn't help himself and burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Tuff asked in confusion.

"Oh, nothing," Hiccup wiped a tear with his good hand as he finished chuckling, "I just didn't know it was your Annual bath day."

"Haha, yeah yeah," Tuff shook himself dry and dropped the fish on the floor before starting up a fire, "Laugh it up while I cut and cook this fish."

"No!" Hiccup screamed in fear, "Let me. We don't want the cave to burn down."

"Hiccup, for one, you can't even stand. Second, I'm actually good at cooking."

"Tuff, I... I just..." Hiccup started, but was cut off by Tuff."

"Hiccup," Tuff said, "Just trust me."

Hiccup paused at this. He was right. As a leader, he needed to trust them, even if it was Tuff. He deserved as much respect as the other members of the group. It wouldn't hurt to let him try at least. And it was true, he couldn't even get up and get to the fire to cook it. He had no other choice.

"Okay, Tuff," Hiccup sighed, "I trust you."

"Thank you," Tuff smiled and grabbed the fish along with a sack of Thor knew what.

Tuff quickly de-boned and skinned the fish, putting the bones into a pot and discarding the skin and head. He then filleted the fish and seasoned it before grabbing some large fern-like leaves and placing them into the fire. He did the same with some potatoes and sat them into the fire for a few minutes, occasionally flipping them. Once done, he pulled them from the fire and peeled them, revealing his creation.

"Here, Hiccup." Tuff held the cooked fish to Hiccup's face, "Just try it."

Hiccup inwardly grimaced at the sight of the fish. He remembered the last time one of the twins had cooked for him, but he didn't want to hurt Tuff's feelings. He sighed and took a bite of the fish, but was actually surprised to find it was delicious.

"Wow, Tuff," Hiccup swallowed. "I didn't expect it to be that good."

"Thanks," Tuff took his own fish and sat back. As he did, his eyes travelled to Hiccup's feet, "You've been trying to stand. Haven't you?"

"How could you tell, Tuff?" Hiccup asked.

"For starters, you are Hiccup," Tuffnut explained, "You're more stubborn than Skullcrusher and your dad combined. Second, each time you move that leg, you wince."

"Well," Hiccup sighed, "I just wanna get home. It's unfair that you and Ruff should have to wait for me to recover."

"Hiccup," Tuff patted his shoulder. "We don't care if you're hurt. What matters is that you rest up. That's why Ruff went to get the herbs. So we can get you home and so you can heal."

"It's all my fault that we got captured," Hiccup sighed.

"Hiccup," Tuff looked him in the eye, "It's not your fault. It's Dagur's fault. Trust me. Who took that blow to the head when he went to hit Ruff? You did. Hiccup, we couldn't ask for a better friend. Or a better leader."

Hiccup weakly smiled at this.

"Thanks, Tuff," Hiccup rubbed his head, "I guess I was a bit harsh on myself. But what you said really helped me out."

"No problem, Hiccup." Tuff laid him down and grabbed his axe, "You just get some rest. It's getting late anyway."

"Thanks, Tuff," Hiccup pulled the blanket over him and yawned as he started to slip into sleep, "You're a pal."

* * *

"Almost... There..." Ruff panted as she finally reached the Starvilt tree orchard, collapsing onto the first one she found, "Finally."

She quickly climbed and opened her herb pouch and pocketed as many leaves as she could, as well as some of the pods. She knew how potent they were, but was sure she'd have use for them. Finally, she slid back down, yawning as she leaned onto the tree and Toothless rested his head on her lap.

"Tomorrow, we can head back to Hiccup," Ruff smiled at Toothless, "Everything's gonna be fine."

Toothless cooed in response and the two soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Don't forget to comment, like and follow :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Astrid..."_

 _Astrid heard the whisper. It was hoarse. Broken. It was Hiccup._

 _She ran towards it, finding him, covered in blood and groaning as he held his gut._

 _"Hiccup!" she gasped, holding him to her._

 _"Astrid..." He replied, louder than before._

 _"It'll all be okay, Hiccup," Astrid hoped he'd be able to stay alive, "I promise."_

 _"ASTRID!" A voice screamed, and she turned to see Dagur bring an Axe down on her head._

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Astrid woke with a start and looked over to see Stoick by her side.

"Astrid, dear," He said, soothing her by rubbing her back, "Are you okay? You seemed to be having a bad dream."

"I'm fine," Astrid sighed in relief, "Just shaken a bit."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," he replied, "I was worried for my future daughter in-law."

"Thanks," Astrid blushed, but soon lost it when she remembered Hiccup, "Did Hiccup return last night?"

"I'm afraid not," Stoick sighed, "I'm very worried for him."

"Same," Astrid replied. "I just wish we knew what happened to him."

As if an answer from the gods, the roar of a Zippleback filled the air. Astrid stood and ran downstairs, opening it to find Barf and Belch.

"Barf! Belch!" She exclaimed and hugged the heads, "Im so glad to see you guys, but where are the twins and Hiccup?

Barf, as if answering, grabbed a note from Belch's saddle and dropped it into her hand. She quickly unraveled it and read, the note.

 _Astrid_

 _Need help! Hiccup badly injured. Unable to escape Solitary Sound island._

 _Please get here ASAP!_

 _~Ruffnut_ ** _& _****TuFFNuT**

"Stoick!" She exclaimed, "Look! Its Hiccup and the twins! It isn't good."

Stoick looked at the note and his eyes widened.

"Astrid," he ordered, get the riders ready. We leave ASAP."

"Already ahead of you!" She exclaimed, "Flying to the stables and summoning Snotlout, Fishlegs, Gustav, Spitelout, Gothi, Bucket and Mulch.

"All of you follow me," Astrid "We have no time to lose."

"It'll take us a day and a half to get there." Snotlout groaned, "Face it! Hiccup's done for."

There was suddenly a shadow above them and a hooded figure leapt down. Astrid smiled at the person weakly as the others looked shocked.

"Well," the person spoke to Snotlout, "I'm no expert when it comes to dragons, but when it comes to direction, I know how to get to Solitary Sound within a day."

"How?" Snotlout exclaimed, "We taught you all we know."

"Because, Astrid and I have been practising together," the person replied, "And in doing so, I found some tricks of mu own. Now, if you're finished jabbering on, follow me."

With that, the riders took off, slipping into the clouds.

* * *

Ruff yawned as she sat up and stretched her limbs before standing up and looking about. Toothless was up and about, sniffing at some plants and grinned once he saw she was awake.

"Ready to go home?" She questioned him, stroking his head.

Toothless nodded in agreement and they made there way back to the beach, but something caught Ruff's eye. The Berserker's command centre, which she could see from the hill they'd slept on, appeared to be vacant.

"Something's wrong here," she said, climbing on Toothless, "Let's take a look, Toothless."

Toothless cooed in agreement and took to the sky. Soon, they landed in the empty clearing. Ruff looked about for anything that might suggest where they went, searching crates, barrels, tents and satchels all left by the evacuated populace. After half an hour Ruff was starting to go a bit off her, well, her nut, to be blunt.

"Ah!" She growled as she punched the column and then flipped a table, "There's nothing h... Wait a second."

She returned her eyes to the table and spotted a fairly new rolled up map sitting in the corner of the tent. She quickly unravelled it and found a map of the archipelago and the surrounding areas. The Edge was highlighted, but that wasn't what caught her eye as it seemed old, faded and dried. What did scare her was the fresh, dark arrow that went from the camp all the way to Solitary Sound Island. The island where Hiccup and Tuffnut were trapped.

"Oh, Thor," she gasped, jumping onto Toothless as quickly as she could, "Toothless! Hurry! Hiccup and Tuff are in trouble!"

Toothless' ears perked up at this and within seconds was up in the air above the island, Ruff holding on as she fixed his tail out. Soon, they were over the ocean.

"I'M COMING HICCUP AND TUFF!" She cried as they made there way back to Solitary Sound.

* * *

Hiccup woke to see Tuff taking his traps out of the cave, worry plastered on his face.

"Tuff?" He questioned, grunting as he sat up, "What's wrong?"

"Dragon Hunters!" Tuff gasped and grabbed his axe and sword, "The sails were on the horizons. We're basically done for."

"What about Ruff?" Hiccup questioned.

"No sign of her," Tuff sighed, "And now we're gonna die too."

"Okay, just..." Hiccup started, but was cut off by Tuff.

"Wait!" Tuff thought, "If I can hold them off, there might be a chance to save you. I'll block the cave mouth. It's a long shot, but it might work."

"No, Tuff, I'm going to help you." Hiccup tried to stand, but fell back in a heap.

Tuff turned and sat Hiccup up, making sure he was okay.

"Hiccup," Tuff reprimanded. "You need rest."

"Tuff, you need help." Hiccup finally forced himself up, grabbing a sword, "I may be damaged, but you can't take an army by yourself. If I join you, we can at least hold them off for a bit longer."

"Hiccup, I..." Tuff started.

"Tuff, I trust you." Hiccup steadied himself, "You can trust me."

Tuff sighed, but agreed that he'd need the help.

"Okay, Hiccup," he shook his good hand, "But, only when it's necessary. Agreed."

"Agreed," Hiccup nodded and limped to the cave's entrance, assisted by Tuff.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Don't forget to comment, like and follow:)**


End file.
